Mi primer amor y el amor de mi vida
by Jade for sakura
Summary: Esta historia relata de sakura ella se enamora de un chico y no es correspondida y llega siendo su primer amor mientras hay un chico que sufre por ella y ella solo lo aprecia como un hermano..mientras tanto ella y un muchacho se odian y al final quedan enamorados ufff y es el amor de su vida.. quienes serán esos chicos ¿?¿? Léanlo y sabrán...
1. Chapter 1

(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)

Capitulo 1: Mi primer dia .

Esta historia comienza en tomoeda una ciudad tranquila y llena de felicidad .. Vivo desde pequeña aqui y ahora cumplo 14 años.. ¡ oe! Me olvide decir mi nombre, lo siento me llamo sakura kinomoto me toca ir ala segundaria y estoy nerviosa ya que me cambiaran de colegio, a donde va mi prima y mejor amiga tomoyo.

Touya:¡Ya es hora moustro!baja a desayunar.  
Sakura: ¡Ya voy!

Lo siento ese era mi hermano touya se aprovecha de mi por que soy pequeña pero cuando crezca vera.

Touya:ya era hora moustro.  
Sakura:No soy un moustro hermano hasta cuando me dirás así.  
Touya: para mi eres un moustro y siempre lo seras ggggg.  
Sakura: que malo eres hermano.  
Fujitaka: apura sakura llegaras tarde.

El es mi papá fujitaka kinomoto es muy bueno y amable.. no como mi hermano.

Sakura:ya voy papa, Ya termino.  
Touya:como siempre llegaras tarde. Como haces para cumplir el record de tardanza¿?¿no cambiaras cierto.  
Sakura:hermano tu nunca terminarás de molestarme cierto 😒😒 Fujitaka:tu hermano tiene razon ya vas ala secundaria y ya no tienes que tener esos atrasos hija.  
Sakura:lo siento papa, ya estoy lista para irme. Nos vemos en la tarde. Fujitaka:hija en la tarde no estaremos. Tu hermano ira al trabajo y yo me quedo en la fabrica a esperar noticias luego te explicamos eso tu ve tranquila.  
Sakura:esta bien papa ¡Adios hermano !  
Touya:ve con cuidado moustro y no espantes a tus nuevos compañeros gggg.  
Sakura:¡hermanooooo!  
Fujitaka:no la molestes touya . Ve con cuidado hija y espero hagas nuevos amigos.  
Sakura:gracias papa chauu.  
Touya:ya se fue.  
Fujitaka:si Touya:se lo dirás papa creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.  
Fujitaka: dale tiempo al tiempo hijo se lo diré pero no es hora.

Mientras tanto sakura va al colegio y se encuentra con su mejor amiga y prima tomoyo en la puerta.

Tomoyo:ya era hora sakura pensé que no llegabas.  
Sakura:lo siento tomoyo el despertador ggggg Tomoyo:si como no ggggg bueno entremos,es el primer dia y seguro estas nerviosa sakura,pero no te preocupes aquí tienes a tu amiga para estar con tigo y no solo eso te tengo una sorpresa amiga.

En la cabeza de sakura se pregunta que sorpresa sera esa. Al entrar al aula ahi estaban sus 2 amigas de su otra escuela chiharu y rika. Al verlas se sorprendió mucho y fue a darles un abrazo a sus amigas.

Sakura: ¡Chiharu!¡Rikaa!amigas un gusto verlas .  
Chiharu:hola sakura como estas Rika:hola sakura amiga que bueno verte.  
Tomoyo:bueno yo estoy pintada o que gggg Chiharu y Rika :perdon tomoyo como estas tu también.  
Sakura: tomoyo solo bromeaba verdad amiga.  
Tomoyo: si solo era una broma amigas. Bueno vamos a sentarnos ya que les llamara de nuevo para presentarlas.  
Sakura:presentarnos ¿?¿?¿  
Tomoyo:si amiga a todo el curso.

Cuando se fueron a sentar un muchacho de pelo negro ojos hermosos y lentes que le caían super. se acerco a presentarse a sakura ya que al verlo se puso muy roja ..el muchacho se veía amable con una sonrisa calida si asi es era eriol hiragizawa.

Eriol: hola mi nombre es eriol hiragizawa , pero me puedes llamar eriol , como te llamas 😊😊.  
Sakura: ¿?¿?¿  
Eriol:te pasa algo.  
Sakura:(sakura racciona te esta hablando no pienses mucho)

ella piensa en su cabeza muchas cosas sin dejarlo de ver.

Eriol:te pasa algo.  
Sakura:no..mi nombre es sakura kinomoto pero me puedes llamar sakura..  
Eriol:mucho gusto sakura.  
El le mira con una ronrisa muy agradable.  
Eriol:de que colegio vienes Sakura:la escuela primaria de tomoeda.  
Eriol:Que bien te gustara la escuela Seiyo. Todos somos buenos aqui ggg un gusto conocerte sakura.  
Sakura:igualmente eriol.

Todos toman asiento y justo antes que entre el profesor se aparecen 2 muchachos.

Eriol:hola muchachos por que el atraso por poco llegan despues del profesor.

Sakura al oir esa voz de el muchacho que le gusto se da la vuelta y ve a los muchachos que entraron y ahi estaba un muchacho con ojos ambarinos y cabello cafe como el chocolate y el otro con el cabello negro sus ojos cerrados muy alegre por que no dejaba de sonreir.

Eriol:hola li hola yamazaki Shaoran y Yamazaki: hola eriol Yamazaki: somos amigos y aun nos llamas por nuestros apellidos eriol.  
Shaoran:por mi esta bien siempre y cuando no moleste despues.  
Eriol:eres muy serio shaoran no te importa nada verdad.  
Shaoran:no es eso amigo si no que. no tengo que bajar la reputación que tengo ante todos tu sabes eriol.  
Yamazaki:ya entiendo mmm.  
Shaoran:no lo mal interpretes amigo con ustedes es distinto ggggg.  
Eriol: claro amigo no te preocupes, vamos a sentarnos ya esta por entrar el profesor terada.  
Terada: buenas tardes alumnos.  
Todos: buenas tardes profesor Terada:tomen asiento por favor.  
Todos: gracias.  
Terada:lo siento me olvide, las alumnas nuevas pasar al frente por favor.

Las tres muchachas pasan al frente y cada una se presenta.

Chiharu: mi nombre es Mihara chiharu vengo de la escuela primaria de tomoeda y me gusta los deportes.  
Rika: mi nombre es Sasaki Rika tambien vengo de la escuela primaria de tomoeda y me gusta las manualidades.  
Sakura: mi nombre es kinomoto Sakura al igual que a mis amigas vengo de la escuela tomoeda y me gusta mucho el deporte.  
Terada:bueno ya se presentaron tomen asiento, comencemos las clases .

Cuando todo daba curso despues de 2 horas toco el cambio y entro la profesora de literatura Kaho al igual que el anterior profesor ella les pregunto e hizo que se presentaran las alumnas nuevas.. despues toco el timbre de descanso y salieron todos.

Sakura: son muy largas las clases verdad.  
Tomoyo: si asi es pero te vas a acostumbrar .

Sakura mira fijamente al entrar al comedor era muy grande todos sentados cada curso tenia su mesas.

Tomoyo: vamos sakura .  
Sakura:no esperaremos a rika y chiharu¿?¿  
Tomoyo:ellas vendrán después fueron ala direccion.  
Sakura: algun problema ¿?  
Tomoyo: no te preocupes solo fueron por información yo te voy a explicar todo despues .  
Sakura: bueno esta bien, vamos a sentarnos.

Se paro un momento al ver a eriol se puso nerviosa y su amiga lo noto.

Tomoyo: que pasa sakura, te pusiste roja y con unos nervios ggggg.  
Sakura: no es eso tomoyo ya alucinas.  
Tomoyo: te conosco amiga y se que te gusta eriol al solo verlo se te cae la baba.  
Sakura:no es cierto tu estas celosa, seguro a ti te gusta.  
Tomoyo: a miiii ¿?¿ por favor eriol no es de mi agrado aparte es muy conocido por lo mujeriego que es y eso no es todo anda babeando por chicas mas grandes que el, asi que amiga olvidalo.

Sakura se quedo pensando lo que le dijo tomoyo si será cierto eso, pero hubo una duda ,por que si es asi por que el fue muy amable con ella¿?¿?¿ bueno lo iba a averiguar por su cuenta ella no era de juzgar a ninguna persona sin conocerla. Aparte tomoyo tendría sus razones para estar asi con el.  
Apenas se sentaron escucho una voz de un joven llamándola ¡ Sakura! Ella vio a todo lado y si era el. eriol llamándola.

Eriol: sakura ven siéntate con nosotros y traete a tu amiga..

El sonrio sarcasticamente al decir eso.

Sakura: ven tomoyo vamos.  
Tomoyo: sakura seguro quieres ir ¿?¿  
Sakura: si tomoyo aparte lo conocemos mejor a eriol y hago mas amigos.  
Tomoyo: quien va a querer ser amiga de ese sakura, yo lo conosco bien amiga pero bueno si quieres.

Se acercaron ambas donde los muchachos sakura con una sonrisa muy agradable y tomoyo con un genio,  
Que al verla sakura la desconocio nunca ella era asi con nadie, que habra pasado se preguntaba ¿?¿.

Eriol: hola sakura.

Le dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Sakura: hola eriol.

Tambien le correspondió con una sonrisa y la cara roja.

Eriol: hola Daidoji.

Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y el era asi para ella le hablaba sarcasticamente.

Eriol: sigues molesta con migo daidoji.¿?¿?  
Tomoyo: no como crees.

Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica tambien.

Tomoyo: aquello que no tiene nada de importancia lo olvidas fasilmente , verdad que si sakura.

Sakura los miro a ambos sin entender nada.

Sakura: si tomoyo eso creo.

Eriol se paro para presentar asus amigos.

Eriol: te presento a shaoran li y a yamazaki takashi son mis mejores amigos y muy valiosos por cierto por las chicas.  
Tomoyo: (susurro ) valiosos como no por mujeriegos conocidos dira.  
Eriol: que decias amiga .

Le dijo eriol con una sonrisa sarcástica a tomoyo.

Yamazaki: mucho gusto sakura es muy agradable conocer a chicas muy simpáticas y bonitas como tu.

Ella se sonrojo al escuchar tal cumplido, por que si era muy hermosa sakura al igual que tomoyo y sus amigas pero mas sakura y tomoyo.

Eriol: y tu shaoran no diras nada.  
Shaoran: hola un gusto.

El les hablo con una seriedad a lo que sus amigos le hablaron y sakura se puso a la defensiva con el .

Eriol: ( susurro en el oido de sakura) disculpa nuestro amigo es asi muy serio pero cuando lo conoscas te caera muy bien.  
Shaoran: Vamos eriol sientate y comamos.

Luego paso el descanso y volvieron a clases todos. Les tocaba deportes y esa materia era la que mas gustaba a sakura.

Tomoyo: vamos sakura a cambiarnos. Esta clase me calmara un poco por que siendo sincera el comer con eriol y sus amigos me dejo con un humooor.  
Pero bueno amiga vamos.  
Sakura: no vi a rika y chiharu que les habrá pasado no tomoyo ¿?¿?

Tomoyo sonrio y le contesto.

Tomoyo: es verdad sakura se me olvido tu también tenias que ir ala dirección pero le pedí caritativamente ala directora que me dejara explicartelo. Sakura eres mi mejor amiga y quien si no yo para decirte todo ggggg.  
Sakura: esta bien tomoyo entonces dime amiga que es.  
Tomoyo: las clases aquí no son como los demás colegios este aparte es un internado donde nos quedamos a descansar todos sakura.. y a lo que veo el señor kinomoto no te dijo nada verdad sakura.  
Sakura: no la verdad no me dijo nada pero bueno seguro se le olvido... ¡oee! Tomoyo: que paso sakura me asustaste.  
Sakura: no traje nada de ropa.. ufff como no me dijieron que are.  
Tomoyo: seguro te lo traen sakura y si no es asi yo te doy una de las mias amiga sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
Sakura: gracias tomoyo que aria sin ti . Tomoyo: no es nada ahora vamos alas clases. Sakura: bueno tomoyo esta bien y nuevamente gracias.

Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando de pronto.

Sakura: ¡No puede ser ! ¡ tu aquí!

Continuara ...

Tomoyo y sakura fueron alas clases de deportes y ahi se vieron con sus otras amigas en la cual se integraron . Que paso después de eso por que sakura grito sorprendidamente ¿?¿?  
A quien se encontro ¿?¿?  
Que pasará en la noche después de las clases de deporte...todo eso se los contare en el otro capitulo.  
Perdon si hay algun error es que es mi primer fanfic que hago espero les aya gustado.  
Soy jade fabi siganme para saber mas sobre este fanfic adiosito.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo:2 Amores confusos**.

_Bueno seguimos con la historia como dije a un principio (Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP) bueno ahora a seguir._

Como iba diciendo sakura estuvo muy sorprendida pues vio algo y ahí sigue la historia.

**Sakura**: no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

**Tomoyo**: que pasa Sakura me estas asustando amiga.

**Sakura**: Tomoyo mira para allá.

_La muchacha mira y da un brinco de alegría_.

**Tomoyo**: Pero si es Yukito y su hermanito Yue y a lo que veo vino también tu hermano sakura.

**Sakura**: siii gggg

**Tomoyo**: por que la preocupación amiga.

_Tomoyo le pregunta muy preocupada a sakura.._

**FLASH BACK**.

**Yue**: hola sakura como as estado.

**Sakura**: muy bien yue y tu .

**Yue**: sabes como estoy sakura.. siempre estoy pensando en ti.

**Sakura**: Yue ya hablamos de eso.. yo te aprecio mucho como a un hermano y lo sabes..Aparte tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos y quien me gusta y eso no puedo negarlo a nadie.

**Yue**: lo que sientes por mi hermano es capricho sakura.. Yukito nunca te corresponderá y lo sabes, no se cual es tu obsecion con el.

**Sakura**: no se si será una obsesión o capricho Yue , yo voy a darle tiempo al tiempo, tal vez tengas razón y solo sea pasajero, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que , ufff no siento el amor que tu me pides.. te quiero mucho pero como un hermano Yue lo siento.

Yue se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos al saber la respuesta de sakura a ella le dolió mas por que en verdad lo apreciaba bastante pero no como Yue lo pedía.

**FIN DEL ****FLASH**** BACK**

_Al recordar esos sucesos sakura se puso muy triste y solo esperaba que Yue no este molesto con ella. Y al mismo tiempo a ver a Yukito se puso feliz ya que eran casi un año que no los veía a ambos._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mientras tanto Shaoran,Eriol y Yamazaki caminaban hablando._

**Shaoran**: en otra que quieras hacerme quedar mal con una chica Eriol me la pagas.

**Eriol**: por que amigo que hice sólo te defendí. Aparte no seas tan duro con esa linda chica, sabes que hay muy pocas como ella.

**Yamasaki**: Si amigo es un¡ angel , esta muy hermoza !y se ve que le puso los ojos a Eriol.

**Shaoran**: siempre y cuando este tonto no cometa el mismo error que cometió con la prima.

**Eriol**: no fue para tanto Shaoran gggggg aparte ella fue quien vino a mi yo no.

**Shaoran**: eres un idiota Eriol tu la atraiste hacia ti con esos ojos de niño bueno.

**Eriol**:¡ shaoran basta!—_Dijo muy enfadado y con un dolor.. pues ella si le importaba…_ ¡No es mi culpa! el no saber que a ti te gustaba Daidoji, si lo hubiera sabido no me la acercaba ¡ por Dios Shaoran eres mi amigo como te hubiera hecho eso sabiendo !

**Yamasaki**: Eriol tiene razón Shaoran el no lo sabia tu ocultas tus sentimientos de casi todos, hasta de tus amigos.

**Shaoran**: Lo se.. lo siento pero ahora por culpa del comportamiento de Eriol , Tomoyo no quiere hablarme, piensa que los 3 somos iguales, que nos gusta jugar con las chicas.

**Yamasaki**: En eso tiene razón Shaoran – _dijo y se dirigio luego a el peli negro_.. ¡Eriollll! basta amigo compórtate que tal y me gusta una chica y tu me la espantas ggggg.

**Eriol**: bueno amigos esta bien ustedes ya saben a mi no me gusta las chicas de nuestro grado gggg habiendo muchachas mas grandes .**Shaoran**: tu no cambiaras cierto.

**Eriol**: solo bromeaba joven Li.

**Yamasaki**: Por cierto vieron como se puso la chica nueva al ver a esos tipos.

**Eriol**: ¿Sakura?.

**Yamasaki** : si ella misma.

**Shaoran**: Bueno amigo creo que tendrás un rival ggggg..._(mientras el susurra muy silenciosamente_ ) lo que me pregunto es quien es ese chico para que se quede viéndolo muy preocupada—_se queda pensando el ambarino cuando luego da un grito llamando la atención de sus 2 amigos _ ¡ y eso a mi que me importa!

**Yamasaki**: que pasa amigo por que gritas.¿?¿?

**Eriol**: y quien no te importa shaoran ¿?¿?¿ Estás raro amigo.

**Shaoran**: no nada... solo pensaba solo eso ..y que me importa si tenemos un atrazo o no en deportes solo es eso quise decir y lo confunden.

**Eriol**: si como no y el cielo es verde shaoran ggggg vamos amigo y no te are mas preguntas.

_Shaoran se puso a pensar por que se preocupo por sakura.. . Lo que sentía en ese momento lo confundía ya que no era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo con Tomoyo.. su sentimiento era mas fuerte..._

**Shaoran**: por que pienso en ella..¿? por que ¿?¿?¿( susurraba) aparte Tomoyo esta mas linda que ella. Solo es por que será su prima y no quiero que Tomoyo este triste por ella sera eso.¿?¿?

**Yamasaki**: vamos Li o si no llegamos tarde y eso es lo que menos quieres tu.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bueno seguimos con la historia como dije a un principio (Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP) bueno ahora a seguir._

_Como iba diciendo sakura estuvo muy sorprendida pues vio algo y ahí sigue la historia._

**Sakura**: no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

**Tomoyo**: que pasa Sakura me estas asustando amiga.

**Sakura**: Tomoyo mira para allá.

_La muchacha mira y da un brinco de alegría. _

**Tomoyo**: Pero si es el joven Yukito y su hermanito Yue y a lo que veo vino también tu hermano sakura.

**Sakura**: siii gggg

**Tomoyo**: por que la preocupación amiga.

_Tomoyo le pregunta muy preocupada a sakura.._

**FLASH BACK**.

**Yue**: hola sakura como as estado.

**Sakura**: muy bien yue y tu .

**Yue**: sabes como estoy sakura.. siempre estoy pensando en ti.

**Sakura**: Yue ya hablamos de eso.. yo te aprecio mucho como a un hermano y lo sabes..Aparte tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos y quien me gusta y eso no puedo negarlo a nadie.

**Yue**: lo que sientes por mi hermano es capricho sakura.. Yukito nunca te corresponderá y lo sabes, no se cual es tu obsecion con el.

**Sakura**: no se si será una obsesión o capricho Yue , yo voy a darle tiempo al tiempo, tal vez tengas razón y solo sea pasajero, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que , ufff no siento el amor que tu me pides.. te quiero mucho pero como un hermano Yue lo siento.

_Yue se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos al saber la respuesta de sakura a ella le dolió mas por que en verdad lo apreciaba bastante pero no como Yue lo pedía._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Al recordar esos sucesos sakura se puso muy triste y solo esperaba que Yue no este molesto con ella. Y al mismo tiempo a ver a Yukito se puso feliz ya que eran casi un año que no los veía a ambos._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mientras tanto Shaoran,Eriol y Yamazaki caminaban hablando._

**Shaoran**: en otra que quieras hacerme quedar mal con una chica Eriol me la pagas.

**Eriol**: por que amigo que hice sólo te defendí. Aparte no seas tan duro con esa linda chica, sabes que hay muy pocas como ella.

**Yamasaki**: Si amigo es un¡ angel , esta muy hermoza !y se ve que le puso los ojos a Eriol.

**Shaoran**: siempre y cuando este tonto no cometa el mismo error que cometió con la prima.

**Eriol**: no fue para tanto Shaoran gggggg aparte ella fue quien vino a mi yo no.

**Shaoran**: eres un idiota Eriol tu la atraiste hacia ti con esos ojos de niño bueno.

**Eriol**:¡ shaoran basta! No es mi culpa el no saber que a ti te gustaba Daidoji, si lo hubiera sabido no me la acercaba ¡ por Dios Shaoran eres mi amigo como te hubiera hecho eso sabiendo !

**Yamasaki**: Eriol tiene razón Shaoran el no lo sabia tu ocultas tus sentimientos de casi todos, hasta de tus amigos.

**Shaoran**: Lo se.. lo siento pero ahora por culpa del comportamiento de Eriol , Tomoyo no quiere hablarme, piensa que los 3 somos iguales, que nos gusta jugar con las chicas.

**Yamasaki**: En eso tiene razón Shaoran, Eriol.. basta amigo compórtate que tal y me gusta una chica y tu me la espantas ggggg_._

**Eriol**: bueno amigos esta bien ustedes ya saben a mi no me gusta las chicas de nuestro grado gggg habiendo muchachas mas grandes .**Shaoran**: tu no cambiaras cierto.

**Eriol**: solo bromeaba joven Li.

**Yamasaki**: Por cierto vieron como se puso la chica nueva al ver a esos tipos.

**Eriol**: ¿Sakura?.

**Yamasaki** : si ella misma.

**Shaoran**: Bueno amigo creo que tendrás un rival ggggg...(_mientras el susurra muy silenciosamente ) lo que me pregunto es quien es ese chico para que se quede viéndolo muy preocupada_.. –_ dijo el castaño con preocupacion y luego salio de su nube y dio un grito que asusto a sus amigos._.!y eso que me importa!

**Yamasaki**: que pasa amigo por que gritas.¿?¿?

**Eriol**: y quien no te importa shaoran ¿?¿?¿ Estás raro amigo.

**Shaoran**: no nada... solo pensaba solo eso ..y que me importa si tenemos un atrazo o no en deportes solo es eso.._—dijo el castaño sonrojado.._

**Eriol**: si como no y el cielo es verde shaoran ggggg vamos amigo y no te are mas preguntas.

_Shaoran se puso a pensar por que se preocupo por sakura.. . Lo que sentía en ese momento lo confundía ya que no era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo con Tomoyo.. su sentimiento era mas fuerte..._

_**S**_**haoran**: por que pienso en ella..¿? por que ¿?¿?¿( susurraba) aparte Tomoyo esta mas linda que ella… no ¿?¿? Ajj miento ambas son hermosas ..Solo es por que será su prima y no quiero que Tomoyo este triste por ella sera eso ¿?¿?—_se puso a pensar… _si es eso estoy preocupado por su prima.

**Yamasaki**: vamos Li y sal de tu nube o si no llegamos tarde y eso es lo que menos quieres tu.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mientras sakura y tomoyo se acercan a Touya, Yukito y Yue hablando como si no pasara nada Yukito al ver a sakura corre y la levanta haciéndole girar muchas veces con una gran felicidad._

**Yukito**: ¡Sakura!

**Sakura**: Yukito para por favor que me mareas.

**Yukito**: que bueno verte ¡Sakura! lo siento es que te extrañe tanto.

_Le da un abrazo muy fuerte y la baja ._

_Mientras todo el colegio vio esa escena. Sakura se pone roja y también le da mucha felicidad ver a Yukito ya que también le gustaba...de pronto se acerca alguien y si es Yue junto con Touya y asu detrás sus 3 compañeros de clase Shaoran, Eriol y Yamasaki , queriendo everiguar quienes son – ya que son muy curiosos.. _

**Yue**: hola Sakura_ \- le dice con una seriedad ._

**Sakura**: hola Yue como as estado¿?¿.—_le dice con una culpa que tiene guardado_.

**Yue**: muy bien y tu ¿?¿

**Sakura**: igualmente bien.

_Mientras Yue ve a Tomoyo y va a saludarla._

**Yue**: hola Tomoyo -le da un cálido abrazo a comparación de sakura.

**Tomoyo**: hola Yue tanto tiempo sin verte como as estado.-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

**Yue**: muy bien Tomoyo gracias espero tu estés muy bien.

**Tomoyo**: si como siempre_._

_Sakura noto la diferencia y vio que aun seguía enfadado y eso le puso triste._

**Touya**: y a mi moustro no me saludas.

_Eres muy despistada.. cuando _cambiarás.

**Sakura**: hermanooooo no soy un moustro y lo sabes.

**Touya**: y tu Yuki avisame cuando vuelvas a alzar a mi hermana...

**Yukito**: perdón Touya me alegré mucho ver a mi pequeña Sakura solo es eso...

**Eriol**: pequeña¿?¿? Lo siento por interrumpir soy Eriol Hiragizawa -se presento con una reverencia_._

**Sakura**: hola Eriol te presento a mi hermano y amigos ... hermano el es Eriol, ahi también están Li y Yamasaki.-_ ellos también hicieron una reverencia.- _Eriol el es mi hermano Touya Kinomoto y sus amigos Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro bueno nuestros amigos quise decir ggggg_._

**Touya- Yue-Yukito**: mucho gusto_._

**Eriol**: El gusto es mío... sakura solo vine a avisarte que ya comenzaran las clases.

**Sakura**: gracias Eriol_._

**Eriol**: no es nada... bueno me despido espero volverlos a ver hasta pronto.

**Touya**: hasta pronto... que muchacho mas agradable pero el que no me agrado fue ese tal Li...

**Sakura**: bueno hermano no es mi amigo es muy serio y poco agradable... así que no te preocupes.

**Touya**: eso espero.. por que si no ya vera ese mocoso...

**Sakura**: ggggg hay hermano..

**Touya**: bueno nosotros nos vamos verdad Yuki..

**Yukito**: si asi es - _dijo con una sonrisa_.

**Touya**: solo vine a dejarte esto lo recoges de la dirección son tus cosas Sakura.

**Sakura**: gracias hermano..

**Touya**: y Yue cuida de mi hermana y de mi prima por favor...

**Sakura**: ¡ queee !

**Yue**: no te preocupes Touya asi lo are.

**Touya**: y gracias nuevamente por aceptar ingresar a este colegio... y por cuidar de mi hermana... y sakura no lo molestes ggggg- _le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica_..

**Sakura**: hermanoooo ! Nunca dejaras de ser fastidioso,, eres malo.

**Yukito**: Touya no la molestes -_\- salio a su defensa ..._ Chauu Pequeña Sakura nos vemos a fin de semana... chauu Tomoyo y chauuu hermanito cuida de mi princesa..

**Yue** : claro hermano la cuidare muy bien_ \- le dijo con una seriedad.._

**Touya**: vamos Yuki.. chauu moustro te cuidas.. chauuu Tomoyo y Yue nos vemos a fin de semana.

_Ambos muchachos asistieron con la cabeza y se despidieron de Touya y Yukito. Y luego se marcharon..._

**Tomoyo**: vamos Sakura... ya es hora o nos pondrán falta..

**Sakura**: si.. ¿?¿ y tu no vendrás Yue.

**Yue**: la verdad no sakura, yo empezaré mañana_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.._

Ustedes vayan nos vemos en la cena -_\- dijo._

_**Sakura**__: esta bien.- ella le correspondió la sonrisa._

**Tomoyo**: vamos Sakuraaa apresurate!

**Sakura**: si ya voy chauu Yue nos vemos en la cena..-_\- le dijo pero sin antes de darle un abrazo y decirle... _Gracias Yue por estar aquí y no guardar ningún resentimiento hacia mi_. _

**Yue**: no te preocupes te quiero mucho para llegar a odiarte o guardar algún resentimiento contra ti Sakura_ \- mientras le correspondía el abrazo.._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mientras tanto en la cancha a lo lejos estaban Shaoran, Eriol y Yamasaki en la practica de fútbol la diferencia entre ellos es que 2 muchachos no quitaban la vista de Sakura y Tomoyo para nada._

_**Yamasaki**__: por favor muchachos mas juego y menos distracción... _

_Cuando golpeo el balón a shaoran rebotando a Eriol ...-¡! hayyy! Gritaron ambos._

**Yamasaki**: se los dije que estén atentos en donde están_.¿?_¿? Hola llamando Yamasaki ala luna me pueden mandar a Li y Hiragizawa por favor_..._

**Eriol**: no seas bobo Yamasaki me dolió bastante_.._

**Shaoran**: no como a mi Eriol .. quien fue el idiota que me dio con el balón!_! ¿?¿ - dijo li muy enojado.._

_Cuando de pronto apareció un muchacho de cabello negro muy simpático con los ojos purpura y bastante amable y si era el Yuna D Kaito. _

**Yuna**: perdón Li no fue mi intención..

**Shaoran**: y quien es este tonto..¿?¿

**Eriol**: es Yuna.. esta en nuestro grado pero en distinto paralelo.

**Shaoran**: con que Yuna verdad ten cuidado ala próxima o quien te tapara la cara con el balón seré yo..

**Yamazaki** : vamos Li no lo tomes mucha importancia...

**Eriol**: espérenme!

**Yuna**: ( susurro) como si te tuviera miedo.. muy pronto Li me conocerás muy bien - dijo sarcásticamente..

_Mas allá los tres amigos hablaban._

**Yamasaki**: los 2 están muy distraídos en que piensan muchachos_._

**Shaoran**: en nada..

**Eriol**: siendo sincero yo pienso en Sakura vieron como lo abrazo al alumno nuevo.. No se si siento rabia o envidia o las 2 cosas..

**Yamasaki**: parece que se conocieran de tiempo a lo que vi..

**Shaoran**: por eso le dije que se la iban a arrebatar... bueno yo me voy a duchar vienen.

**Eriol**: tu Li no te hagas el santo por que vi que tu mirada no fue dirigida a Tomoyo cierto¿?¿ si no a Sakura..

**Shaoran**: no seas idiota Eriol y te sieguen los celos... yo estaba viendo otra cosa.. y no quiero discutir vamos que será tarde.. no estoy de humor para nada después del encuentro que tuve con Yuna..

**Yamasaki**: bueno compadre relax..

**Eriol**: si shaoran que no te golpeo solamente a ti - _dijo eriol de una forma burlona.._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Luego que sakura se despidió de Yue fue ala practica de porrista.._

_**S**_**akura**: que pasa allá Tomoyo por que los muchachos discuten..

**Tomoyo**: heee.¿?¿ donde?.

**Sakura**: allá mira en la cancha.. Es Li con sus amigos que habrá pasado.

**Tomoyo**: aaaaa... ellos dejalos sakura de los amigos de Eriol y el mismo se puede esperar todo ya que son muy adinerados y se creen lo mejor en el colegio.. mira que te cuento, que la mayoría de los cursos les tienen respeto, por que sus padres eran como lideres de esta institución lo manejaban y daban grandes aportes desde que se fundo este colegio... creo que es desde mucho mas antes a lo que veo sus familiares prácticamente lo fundaron y ellos quieren llevar ese legado de sus padres, por que sus padres cuando estudiaban aquí eran los mas respetados me dejo entender Sakura..

**Sakura**: si entendí tomoyo pero creo que Eriol es diferente a sus amigos.

**Tomoyo**: la verdad ese es el peor de los 5 gggg.

**Sakura**: 5 ¿?¿ como que 5¿?¿. No entiendo tomoyo.

**Tomoyo**: así verdad no te conté ggggg lo siento ellos son 5 caminan siempre juntos ahora faltan 2 por lo que veo no me Di cuenta ¿?¿? Bueno se estarán integrando ya que es comienzo de clases,, y los iras conociendo sus nombres son kerberos y spinel son muchachos muy simpáticos, la verdad muy guapos diría yo de todo el colegio , pero son muy creídos, arrogantes y orgullosos eso a varias no les gusta pero la mayoría babean por ellos. Y también por mmmm.

**Sakura**: por quien ¿?¿? Tomoyo por favor dime tengo que saberlo amiga.

**Tomoyo**: hay Sakura te dejare con la intriga gggg hoy lo conocerás pero es amigo mio y también muy guapo el es otro de los muchachos mas cotizados del colegio y veras que no miento._.- le dice con una tierna sonrisa.._

**Sakura**: oye Tomoyo te puedo hacer una pregunta amiga.¿?¿?

**Tomoyo**: si Sakura pregunta soy un libro abierto para ti amiga.

**Sakura**: por que no te cae Eriol y sus amigos ¿?¡?¿.

**Tomoyo**: mmmm es una historia larga de contar amiga y no te preocupes que te lo contare .

_De pronto sienten unas manos ambas chicas tapando sus ojos... y se escuchan unas voces.._

**Sakura**: quienes son ¿?¿? -La castaña se pregunta muy asustada...

_Continuara... _

_Que pasara¿?¿? quienes serán esas personas que les tapo los ojos¿? Mmm. todo en mi próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan muchas bendiciones... _

_Un abrazo muy fuerte de su amiga Jade fabi._

_HASTA LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN.. _


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días, tardes o noches mis queridos lectores tarde en actualizar pero ya la tengo 😊😊 estuve pensando y quise que nuestra historia del mar interesante .. bueno espero les guste.

**Recuerdos que duelen.**

**Capitulo 3**

_Mientras las chicas estaban conversando se acercaron 2 personas a Taparle los ojos y como Sakura es muy asustadiza grito fuerte ya que se escucharon voces gruesas. Diciendo ¡quien soy!_

**Sakura** : ¡hayyy! Quien esta ahí. P..por favor espero no sea mar un ... un fa..fa..fa..¡fantasma !.

**Chiharu** : tranquila Sakura somos nosotras ..

**Rika** : el saber que ibas a gritar no hacíamos eso - _dijo preocupada su amiga._

**Sakura** : perdón amigas gggg no fue mi intención - _dijo con la cara roja._

**Tomoyo** : no es culpa de Sakura chicas ella le tiene miedo a todo aunque no parezca.

_Sakura asistió con la cabeza muy colorada por qué era cierto que tenia miedo a casi todo .._

**Rika** : bueno chicas vamos al aula - _dijo la castaña con una sonrisa._

**Chiharu** : si vamos. Ya que le dimos un susto a Sakura no creo que quiera tener otro susto cuando la regañe el profesor ..

**Sakura** : ¿a quien? ... ¿a mi ?.

**Chiharu** : si a ti ya nosotras también si seguimos paradas aquí ..- _dijo muy seria la chica .._

**Tomoyo** : vamos Sakura - _le dijo con una sonrisa. Tomándola del brazo._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mientras tanto los muchachos fueron a ducharse y salieron de los vestidores y cambiados con los uniformes afectados._

**Eriol** : Shaoran estas bien amigo¿? ¿Se te paso la bronca.- _pregunto su amigo con sarcasmo._

**Shaoran** : basta Eriol por favor - _le dijo enojado. _Ya estoy bien pero quiero que averigüen todo sobre Yuna.

**Yamazaki** : enserio amigo¿? ¿Déjalo no vale la pena .. aparte se disculpo, no crees que exageras .. - _dijo preocupado el muchacho._

**Eriol** : si es verdad amigo. Al menos no te dejo con moretones ..- _dijo en forma de burla._

**Yamazaki** : ya basta Eriollll. No es chiste- _dijo serio el chico. Para luego susurrarle al oído_ .. si li se enoja puede hacer cualquier tontería sabes cual es su temperamento no le importa llegar a mas .. asi que ya no digas nada mas Eriol.

**Eriol** : ok ya entiendo .. no es para tanto.- _dijo sarcásticamente._

**Yamasaki** : no es broma Eriol te hablo enserio.- _le dijo enfadado_ .

**Shaoran** : y ustedes que andan murmurando a mis espaldas - _les pregunto el castaño con una mirada seria ..._

**Eriol** : nada amigo .. solo hablando de chicas - _le dijo con una sonrisa._

**Yamasaki** : no le creas .. hablamos de Kerveros y Spinel ..

**Shaoran** : ¿es verdad no llegaron al instituto¿? ¿? Que les habrá pasado a esos 2 ..

**Eriol** : ya sabes amigo mi familia los Clow Red somos muy estrictos .. mas mis tíos seguros los castigaron por algo¿? ¿- _se puso a pensar. _Pero ya están aquí no te preocupes ... averiguare ...- dijo con una sonrisa.

_Mientras tanto se dirigían al aula._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Sakura y las niñas se iban acomodando en sus lugares de clase mientras conversaban .. y luego llegaron Shaoran y los muchachos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando en unos segundos entro la profesora y comenzó con las clases. Luego, al finalizar, la profesora dijo que lean el texto completo que en dos semanas les tomaría lectura y preguntaría todo sobre el libro. Después se despidió y todos fueron a sus habitaciones._

**Tomoyo** : Sakura, Rika, chiharu vamos a nuestra habitación yo las llevo ..

**Chiharu** : nos toco juntas ..

**Tomoyo** : siiii - dijo con una sonrisa para luego decirles .. Aunque moví mis influencias para que quederan con migo .. no es que no me cayeran o algo asi mis compañeras de habitación mas al contrario eran buenas chicas. Solo que me siento mas en confianza con ustedes chicas - _les dio una abrazo a las 3 .._

**Chiharu** : vaya si que eres sentimental Daidoji gggg.

**Sakura** : muchas gracias Tomoyo tu sabes que siento el mismo cariño por ti y también había hecho lo mismo por ustedes ..- _le dije casi cayendo lagrimas .._

**Rika** : vamos chicas sin sentimentalismo yo también me pondré a llorar.

**Chiharu** : ya chicas no es para tanto .. - les dije con una sonrisa .. Aun estamos juntas eso es lo que importa cierto ..

**Sakura** : si es verdad amigas ... estamos juntas y por siempre ... verdad que si Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo** : si Sakura ... ahora vamos entremos estamos paradas en la puerta y todos nos miran gggg.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mientras los muchachos van a su habitación hablando, Eriol recibió una llamada. _

**Eriol** : hola quien habla ¿? ¿? ...

**Yamasaki** : quien será no¿? ¿.

**Shaoran** : Eriol nosotros nos adelantamos bueno ...

**Eriol** : esperen es Kerveros ... Hola primo donde estas cuando llegas - _le preguntaba el muchacho mientras los otros escuchan lo que habla ..._

**Shaoran** : pon alta voz Eriol ..

**Yamasaki** : no creo que lo haga amigo ggg.

**Eriol** : ya veo Kero pero mañana se integran verdad ... mmmmm bueno esta bien yo les digo saludos a Spinel de nuestra parte ..- _le dijo antes de colgar .._

**Shaoran** : te dije que pongas alta voz Eriol ..- _le dijo molesto .._

**Eriol** : perdón amigo no te escuche, pero les tengo noticias .. mañana se incorporan ambos tuvieron que tener un favor a mi prima ggg ellos mañana les contara ..

**Yamazaki** : pobres .. teniendo de hermana a Nakuro que cosas les habrá hecho hacer ...

**Eriol** : hey no hables mal de mi prima no es mala - _le dijo con una sonrisa .._ Aparte ellos no hacen nada sin tener algo a cambio. los conociera gggg.

**Shaoran** : bueno muchachos vamos a nuestra habitación .. estoy agotado.

_Los tres muchachos fueron a su habitación._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mientras las chicas entran en su habitación era distinta a los de los demás camas separadas y era todo de color rosa con pequeñas flores decorándolas .._

**Sakura** : que hermoso Tomoyo .. el cuarto esta muy cálido y cómodo ..

**Rika** : si es verdad amiga.

**Chiharu** : esta vez te luciste Daidoji ..

**Tomoyo** : la verdad solo hay 3 habitaciones así .. 2 son de los chicos y uno de nosotras ...

**Sakura** : y de quienes son esas 2 Tomoyo ..

**Chiharu** : si Tomoyo queremos saber .. - _le necesitamos con curiosidad sus amigas._

**Tomoyo** : un cuarto es de Li y sus amigos .. Sakura ya los conoce ... y .. y el otro es de Yuna y sus amigos, y si quieren se los presento es muy bueno y amable Yuna .. Es uno de los chicos mas queridos por las chicas, aparte del grupo de Li ..

**Sakura** : mmmm ya veo .. bueno vamos chicas alistémonos para bajar a cenar ..

**Tomoyo** : si chicas y tocara la campana de llamado.- _si dijeron las muchachas asistiendo con la cabeza._

_Luego de cambiarse con la ropa de dormir bajaron las chicas platicando sin mirar el camino y de pronto sakura choco con un joven con ojos ambarinos y cabello color chocolate ... si era el Li Shaoran._

**Sakura** : perdón ...- _le dijo sonrojada._

**Shaoran** : ¡hayyy! - _dijo con un dolor el muchacho después de gritar .._ ¡En otra en ves de estar hablando fíjate por donde caminas! - _le dijo muy enfadado .._

**Sakura** : me disculpado .. acaso no conoces la palabra lo siento o perdón - _le dije enfadada para luego hablar sarcásticamente_ ... no tengo la culpa que tienes de un humor que ni una mosca te mantendrá.-

**Shaoran** : ¡que dijiste! Oye niña no me estás molestando .. no sabes quien soy ..

**Sakura** : ¡y tu no sabes quien soy yo! .. aparte no me interesa quien seas .. para mi eres uno mas que los demás eso que te queda claro ..- _le dijo con enfado._

**Shaoran** : oye niña no me hables de esa manera si no ve ...

**Eriol** : ¡Hooolaa! Que esta pasando aquí - _interrumpió Eriol._

**Shaoran** : nada que te interese .. yo me voy .. _se fue muy molesto._

**Eriol** : bueno amigo te veo en el comedor..ggg - _le dije con una sonrisa. _mmmm ¿que paso Sakura?

**Tomoyo** : nada que te importe.

Eriol: le pregunte a sakura no a su abogada ..

**Tomoyo** : ¡que dijiste ¿? ¿Cállate tonto! - _le dijo enojada al muchacho para después hablar con su amiga_ .. vamos Sakura no te sientas mal ..

**Sakura** : no es eso Tomoyo .. - _le dije con una tristeza_ .. nunca me había llevado mal con alguien .. pe..pero ¡ese muchacho pasa de los limites! - _dio un grito de enfado que Eriol, Tomoyo y sus amigas se sorprendieron .._

**Chiharu** : vamos amiga nunca te vi asi ..

**Rika** : eso es verdad Sakura se lleva bien con todos .. pregúntenos a nosotras que conocemos desde el jardín ..

**Chiharu** : ese muchacho si que la saco de sus limites. Gggg.- _\- le dijo en forma de broma con una sonrisa._

**Sakura** : chicas no es broma y es verdad no me lleva mal nunca con nadie y no quiero que eso acabe .. tratare de llevarme bien con Li cueste lo que me cueste ..

**Eriol** : Pero Shaoran es difícil de controlar tiene un carácter especial Sakura .. y aparte me dirán que fue lo que paso para que Li reaccione asi¿? ¿.

**Sakura** : heee ... yoo ... mmmm ¡sin querer me choque con el y le pise los pies! A cualquiera le pasa - _dijo avergonzada .._

**Eriol** : con razón ggggg.

**Tomoyo** : con razón que¿? ¿? Te puedes explicar por favor- _le dijo sarcásticamente._

**Eriol** : bueno Daidoji, Sakura, Señoritas mmmm mi amigo no soporta que lo toquen. Hasta un mínimo empujón lo enfada .. me preguntaran por qué y siento decepcionarlas con lo que les voy a decir .. heee ni yo se por que se enoja gggg la verdad algunas cosas de lo guarda en secreto, no es muy abierto con nosotros y eso que es nuestro mejor amigo gggg pero bueno por algo sera ..

**Sakura** : lo entiendo .. bueno - _dijo con una sonrisa para después decir muy positivamente. _.. desde ahora yo Sakura Kinomoto trata de llevarme muy bien con Li lo prometo ..

**Tomoyo** : que bien sakura me alegra oir eso amiga ..- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego escuchar una voz de un muchacho._

**Eriol** : Tu también deberías de hacer eso Daidoji y tratar de llevar bien con migo. Que dices - _le dijo con una sonrisa .._

**Tomoyo** : Muérete Eriol ..- _le dijo enfadada. _Cuando eso pase el planeta se habrá terminado ..- _y de pronto el muchacho la tenencia del brazo y le susurra al oído .._

**Eriol** : eso ya veremos Daidoji - _le dijo con una sonrisa. _Para después soltarla .. bueno chicas bajamos a cenar ..

**Sakura** : siii vamos - _le dije con una sonrisa en la cual Eriol levanto el brazo para que ella se sostenga y luego le dijo .._ que caballeroso hiragizawa ..

**Eriol** : yo siempre soy asi .. no es verdad Tomoyo - _dijo dirigiéndose ala amatista .._

**Tomoyo** : si amiga pero no mas que Yuna - _le dijo sarcásticamente mientras se adelantaba sabiendo que con eso le dejaba callado y tenia un punto a su favor._

**Sakura** : ¿Te pasa algo Eriol? ¿Te quedaste callado al comentario de Tomoyo .. me hacen pensar que ustedes dos tienen algo para comportarse asi uno con el otro ..

**Eriol** : ¿ella no te contó verdad?

**Sakura** : contarme..¿? ¿Que Eriol¿ ?.

**Eriol** : no nada ..- _le dije con una sonrisa para luego decirle_ ..vamos pequeña ..

_Luego ella al escuchar eso se detuvo y lo miro muy extrañada preguntándose por lo que dijo así ya que solo 2 personas le llamaban de esa forma y eran su papa el señor Fujitaka y el joven Yukito .._

**Eriol** : te pasa algo Sakura. ¿? ¿

**Sakura** : no solo que me extraño que llama llamaras pequeña solo eso.

**Eriol** : perdón ... debería de haberte preguntado antes de llamarte así ..

**Sakura** : no Eriol esta bien, solo que ... 2 personas que quiero mucho me llaman así uno es mi padre y otro es un amigo de la familia.

**Eriol** : ya veo por eso te sentiste así ..

**Sakura** : si ... pe ... pero tu puedes llamarme así si quieres ..

**Eriol** : segura¿? ¿.

**Sakura** : siii .. solo las personas que quiero me llaman asi Eriol - _le dijo avergonzada y sonrojada .._

**Eriol** : entonces esta bien querida y pequeña Sakura ..- _dijo con una sonrisa que Sakura le llevo hasta las nubes y le hizo soñar que estaban en un lugar solo el y ella. Y eso la ponía muy feliz y le hizo olvidar el mal que pasó con shaoran .. para después entrar al comedor donde todo el segundo año estuvieron sentados ... Shaoran al verlos se enfadado y todos los del instituto los miraron muy sorprendidos ya que Sakura estaba al lado de uno de los alumnos más conocidos que era importante de la institución._

**Sakura** : por que nos miran así Eriol.- _pregunta con extrañeza._

**Eriol** : tu dejalos .. se mueren de envidia gggg.

**Sakura** : Tomoyo y Li parecen enojados.

**Eriol** : ellos se mueren de celos gggg- _dijo con una sonrisa .._

**Sakura** : no es broma Eriol.- _le dijo avergonzada._

_Cuando se acercaron ala mesa y dejo a Sakura con sus amigas sin antes darle un beso en la mano a ella .. Sakura se puso roja por lo que el peli azul hizo .. mientras tanto al ver esa escena 2 personas que estaban allí no les gusto nada en la cual se encontraban enojados._

**Eriol** : chauu pequeña Sakura nos vemos mañana - _le dije con una sonrisa para luego retirarse_ .

**Sakura** : chauu Eriol nos vemos mañana - _le dijo sonrojada._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mientras se acercaba a su silla donde sus amigos ... shaoran lo observo muy enojado mientras que yamazaki lo estaba alabando .. cuando el se dirigio al castaño solo dijo._

**Eriol** : que pasa amigo¿? ¿Pareces enojado..¿? ¿

**Shaoran** : así es. Pero eso es lo que hablamos en nuestra habitación te parece.

**Eriol** : Bueno si eso quieres ..- _luego se pusieron a cenar todos pero de pronto Tomoyo dejo el comedor casi queriendo llorar._

**Eriol** : que le habrá pasado ..

**Yamazaki** : la verdad estuvo riendo hasta que entraron en tu y sakura .. después de unos minutos se puso así.- _dijo pensativo. _Después Li se paro agradeció y les dijo ..

**Shaoran** : yo ya acabe, les veo en la habitación, y salio el también.

**Eriol** : tu sabes por que esta molesto Shaoran ... takashi ¿? ¿Mmm.

**Yamazaki** : creo que a Shaoran le gusta la nueva y el es el único que no se da cuenta ..

**Eriol** : perdón¿? ¿Escuche bien .. que a shaoran le gusta Sakura ¿? ¿Eso dices .. jajajaja que te fumaste o tomaste amigo ... como que a shaoran le gusta Sakura .. por favor amigo si hace poco casi se matan estaban discutiendo horrible .. llegue yo a detenerlos ..

**Yamasaki** : yo lo conseguí bien a Shaoran .. si fue mi amigo desde el jardín y solo hay dos formas para darse cuenta que le gusta algo..1 es que ... si quiere algo lo que toma con cuidado y le presta atención por un momento .. sin lastimar eso que quiere para luego dejarlo y ver que a eso que quiere lo traten con el mismo interés que el..2 que quiere algo y hace no quererlo. Le importa si lo tiene o no para luego arrebatarlo y quedárselo para siempre con el ..

**Eriol** : hay amigo hablas como si las mujeres fueran cosas ..

**Yamasaki** : no hay mares idiota Eriol. Si te hablo eso es por que yo vi eso en su familia su padre era quien quisiera .. no quería que lo lastimaran pero tenia sus hermanas que necesitaban mas de el y el lojo ir a su padre y dijo Asus hermanas que lo cuidaran y velaran por el si necesitamos algo luego su padre se fue a Hong Kong con sus hermanas por su industria estaba allí .. y el se quedo aquí pero no solo ..

**Eriol** : entonces con quien ..

**Yamasaki** : con su madre a la que quiere tanto y nunca dejara ir .. no le tomaba importancia primero se hacia fuerte frente a su madre pero después de sus sentimientos verdes verdaderos sentimientos y no quiere que su madre se aleje de el para nada .. aunque no creas Li es una persona sensible y de un corazón grande para aquel que se lo gane .. y ahi entra Tomoyo y sakura .. aunque dice querer a Tomoyo El llegara a amar a sakura eso ya lo veras.

**Eriol** : en verdad me asustas amigo..yy tu sabes yo no quiero a ninguna niña de aquí ... mi corazón esta para Yoko Nakagawa .. asi que no te preocupes aremos que Li este con Sakura gggg- _le dijo con una sonrisa Maléfica ._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Antes de entrar Eriol y Sakura ... Tomoyo estaba pensando sobre lo que Eriol le dijo .._

**Tomoyo** : (susurraba en sus pensamientos) que quedra con migo Eriol mmmm me tuvieron que tener el mismo sentimiento hacia a mi ¿? ¿? Por eso molesta .. serio bueno darle una oportunidad tal vez opere .. hayyy Tomoyo estas mal ... que pienso por estaré así .. no negaré que lo sigo queriendo y que aun siento un amor grande por el ... ufff veremos como se dan las cosas ..

_cuando de pronto entran Sakura y Eriol sonriendo y hablando ella tomada del brazo de el mientras todos observan y cuando llegan a su mesa el toma de la mano a Sakura le dan un beso y mirar luego ala amatista con una sonrisa .. la amatista se puso furiosa solo quería matarlo pero no quería que sakura mirara eso y solo miro a otro lado con enojo y tristeza ala vez mientras un muchacho la observaba y si era Li Shaoran .. al mirar que le observaban miro hacia su comida y escucho decir algo a su amiga .._

**Sakura** : ¡Hay Tomoyo! Me gusta mucho ..- _le dijo con una sonrisa. _.

Verdad que es lindo verdad que si ..

**Tomoyo** : si amiga - _le dijo para que su amiga este feliz._

_Pero ella se estaba derrumbando por dentro le dolía mucho a ver que su mejor amiga le gustaba el chico que amaba y eso no quería que notara así que acabo su comida inmediatamente y se retiro._

**Tomoyo** : hasta mañana Sakura. Hasta mañana chicas muchas gracias yo me retiro .. algo de la comida no me hizo bien .. así que me voy a descansar.

**Sakura** : yo te acompaño amiga ..

**Tomoyo** : no..esta bien sakura quiero estar sola por favor hasta mañana- _después se retiro la amatista al terminar de decir esas palabras .. ella salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos para luego llegar a su habitación y ponerse a llorar .._

**Tomoyo** : por que Eriol por que¿? ¿Por que ella ¿? ¿..Es mi mejor amiga y hermana no pudiste fijarte de otra persona .. como le diré que eres tu a quien amo .. la destrozaría y confundiría. Pero eso tiene solución solo tengo que olvidarte y sacarte por completo de mi corazón aunque no quiera ... - _se puso a llorar descontroladamente para luego caer en un sueño profundo .._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mientras tanto, Eriol se dirige junto a Yamazaki en su habitación mientras antes dicele._

**Eriol** : sabes amigo yo no creo tanto lo que me dices sobre Shaoran.

**Yamasaki** : que no crees¿? ¿.

**Eriol** : que este enamorado de Sakura. Te apuesto que esta así por otra cosa.

**Yamasaki** : bueno acepto tu apuesta ..

**Eriol** : ganador pide.¿? ¿

**Yamasaki** : ganador pide

**Eriol** : esto es lo que aremos ..- _le dice mientras lo abraza por los hombros y andan hablando .._

**Yamasaki** : seguro funcionara.

**Eriol** : claro que si amigo déjame a mi ..

_entraron y vieron a shaoran en su cama acostado con los brazos bajo su cabeza y empezaron a hablar._

**Yamazaki** : que bien amigo .. mira que estas preocupaciones una joyita .. Sakura es muy bonita y tener los dados que me presentan a una de sus amigas - _le dijo con una sonrisa .._

**Shaoran** : ¡que tonterías dices Yamazaki! - _le dijo al escuchar eso muy enojado._

**Yamazaki** : solo dijo amigo no te pongas así ..

_Luego Shaoran se puso de pie y se dirigió a Eriol._

**Eriol** : que pasa amigo por que me miras asi - _le dijo asustado._

**Shaoran** : Eriol sabes como se puso Tomoyo cuando te vio entrar con Sakura ¿? ¿No verdad .. mostró que se rompiera su corazón en mil amigos .. no entiendes que ella aun te ama .. eres un idiota Eriol o que .. ¿ ? - _le dijo muy ardiendo de furia._

**Yamasaki** : cálmate amigo, tranquilo. - _le dije pensando que algo puede suceder .._

**Shaoran** : no te metas Yamasaki en esto ..- _le dijo molesto._

**Eriol** : si Takashi no te metas y lo que dices es mentira Shaoran!

**Shaoran** : con que cara dices eso si tu no la viste.- _le dijo el apoyo de la camisa y apoyado sobre la pared. Cuando de pronto hablo Eriol con los ojos mojados. Y shaoran lo soltó al ver eso._

**Eriol** : yo hable en el pasillo con ella .. me dijo que ni muerta volvería con migo o ser mi amiga..¡crees que eso no me dolió! Amigo yo no tengo la culpa que no puedo olvidar a yuko .. esa chica me robo todo Shaoran hasta la amistad de una niña dulce como Tomoyo ¡crees que no me duele! Yo no quise lastimarla, ni mucho menos daños .. pensé que era como los demás, un rato de relajo ya, pero no, era diferente y tarde me Di cuenta que ella se había enamorado de mi ..- _le dijo con los ojos llorosos si el había llorado ..._ amigo lo siento se que con tigo ella había sido feliz pero yo les arrebate la felicidad a ambos .. Lo siento Shaoran-_le dijo antes de caer al piso destrozado. Shaoran se sorprendió al verlo así. Nunca lo había visto así antes .. el si quería ala muchacha pero no quería admitirlo .. solo vivía en el pasado jurando querer a una chica que nunca le correspondía_ . Eriol querrá tanto a tomoyo¿? ¿

**Shaoran** : amigo párate — _le dijo dándole un abrazo después .._ no te sientas mal .. no sabia eso ..ni tus sentimientos a Tomoyo .. pero estas haciendo lo mismo ahora a querer acercarte a Kinomoto.

**Eriol** : que¿? ¿-Le dijo con una mirada de decepción. Ufff Shaoran dime una cosa amigo por que te importa Sakura ¿? ¿

**Shaoran** : A mi no me importa Sakura ..- _le dijo sonrojado_ .. sabes que Tomoyo es prima hermana de Sakura y que ella no se opondrá si quieres algo con su prima para solo verla feliz a sakura. Mientras ella se muere de dolor por ti ..y que pasaría si llegaras a querer a Tomoyo ... también lastimarías a su prima .. sakura estaría mal y su prima no sabría si estar con tigo o dejarte para sakura. Eso es lo que no entiendes. Por eso quiero que te decidas amigo que es lo que aras no quiero que las lastimes a ninguna y mucho menos que te lastimes tu. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho Eriol piensa bien antes de actuar. Solo quería decirte eso.- _le dijo el castaño antes de acostarse en la cama. Pero después Eriol le dijo algo_ .

**Eriol**: esta bien amigo gracias ..pero aun no me respondiste..¿?¿que sientes por Sakura.

_Shaoran se sentó y le tiro con la almohada._

**Shaoran**: ¡a ti que te importa!-_le dijo con una sonrisa.._

**Yamasaki**: vas perdiendo Eriol..

**Shaoran**: de que hablan¿?¿?.

**Eriol**: de nada solo que aquí tu amigo canta victoria antes de tiempo..

**Shaoran**: victoria sobre que¿?¿

**Yamasaki**: no le hagas caso Shaoran.. el solo alucina gggg.

**Shaoran**: bueno ya duerman de una vez los 2 mañana hay que madrugar.. nos toca servicio..

**Eriol**: hay no se me olvido. Hayyy no me gusta el día de servicio.. y si le pagamos a alguien ggggg.

**Yamasaki** : eres un tonto Eriol la profesora se daría cuenta y nos castigaría y yo no quiero eso, así que a dormir buenas noches.

**Shaoran** : buenas noches.

**Eriol** : buenas noches.

_Los chicos apagaron las luces y descansaron para el día siguiente._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Sakura y sus 2 amigas subieron a sus habitaciones._

**Rika** : que le habrá pasado a Tomoyo ¿? ¿?

**Chiharu** : si ... se puso muy triste por algo ..

**Sakura** : no se preocupen mañana yo le hablo a Tomoyo chicas .. tranquilas.

_Cuando entran en ala habitación las luces estaban apagadas y Tomoyo durmiendo. Entramos sin pecado despertar a Tomoyo._

**Sakura** : mañana tengo servicio junto a Tomoyo y 3 personas mas que no se quienes son ¿? ¿?

**Chiharu** : nosotras nos toca la próxima semana .. que mal que no nos toco juntas ..- _dijo con una cara de tristeza .._

**Sakura** : no te preocupes ya estaremos en una actividad las 4. Ggggg ya propósito no cree que el cuarto es muy grande ..

**Chiharu** : si muy grande entran 2 camas mas no creen.

**Rika:** si eso veo. Bueno chicas a dormir .. mañana es otro día.

**Chiharu** : si .. hasta mañana.

**Sakura** : hasta mañana ..- _mientras ella pensaba_ .. por que Tomoyo subió de esa manera¿? ¿? Le pasara algo mmmm aparte no vi en el comedor a Yue estará mal¿? ¿? tal vez mañana lo vea ...

_Cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta diciendo ..- Sakura ... ábreme por favor .. Sakura se puso nerviosa y tuvo mucho miedo y se tapo con la cama ... y de nuevo tocaron ..- sakura ... por favor ábreme Y sakura dijo .._

**Sakura** : no por favor vete fantasma ... hayyyy.

**Chiharu** : que pasa Sakura. ¿? ¿? - _le dijo preocupada._

**Sakura** : fa..fa..fa..¡fantasmaaa! - _dijo muy asustada. Luego hablo la amiga._

**Rika** : fantasma dices¿? ¿Te soñaste mal seguro Sakura ..- _asi luego se levanto Tomoyo .._

**Tomoyo** : que pasa¿? ¿Chicas¿? - _dijeron frotándose los ojos .._

**Chiharu** : Sakura dice oir un fantasma. - _Tomoyo se levanto y fue donde Sakura y le pregunto con una sonrisa._

**Tomoyo** : que pasa amiga¿? ¿

**Sakura** : un fantasma Tomoyo toco la puerta y dijo mi nombre ...- _le dijo abrazándola .._

**Tomoyo** : voy a ver ..- _se levanto y fue ala puerta. Y cuando abrió no vio nada y volvió a cerrarlo. _.

**Tomoyo** : No hay nada Sakura tal vez escuchaste mal- _le dijo con una sonrisa .._ bueno chicas vamos a descansar ..

**Sakura** : bueno esta bien hasta mañana chicas y gracias Tomoyo ..

**Tomoyo** : no hay de que .. ahora a dormir ..

**Chiharu** : buenas noches.

**Rika** : que descansen ..

_Y todas se pusieron a descansar ..._

**Continuara** ...

_Bueno que pasara ¿? ¿? Como reaccionaran Tomoyo y Sakura a ver a los 3 muchachos ¿? ¿? Podrá sacarle la verdad a Sakura a Tomoyo ¿? ¿? Quien interrumpió el sueño y asusto a nuestra bella Sakura¿? ¿Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo ... bueno mis lectores_ HASTA LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN .. BYEE ...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**)

_Buenas noches a todos gracias por no dejar la historia ahora seguimos_ 😊😊.

**Capitulo 4**

_Después del susto todas se pusieron a descansar.. ya eran 6 de la mañana solo faltaba media hora para que las muchachas se levantaran. Mientras en el cuarto de los muchachos ellos ya estaban despiertos y alistándose para ir a el servicio.._

**Yamazaki –**Por culpa de ustedes no pude descansar bien y justo hoy tenemos servicio que mal.(_dijo enojado frunciendo el seño) _**–**en otra pónganse a discutir mas temprano ok chicos ( se puso a sonreír).

**Shaoran (**_se puso serio al comentario que izo Yamasaki ya que ayer lo que paso no era una broma para el. Pero conociendo a Yamasaki lo dejo pasar y le dijo)_ **–**no te quejes que dormiste peor que un oso perezoso amigo y ya vamos se nos hace tarde bellas durmientes (sonrió burlándose ala vez)

**Eriol** ( _estaba pensativo por la riña que tuvo con Shaoran y por la mente le pasaban muchas preguntas y dudas) –¿Sera cierto que Tomoyo me sigue amando? ¿Con mi acto le haya lastimado? Si fue asi que idiota fui pero lo que no me explico es por que me siento asi por ella no creo…pero sera que si…_

**Yamasaki –**Eriol…estas aquí¿?¿ (_le dice agitando su palma en su rostro de un lado a otro ) –H_ey shaoran Eriol no reacciona entro en trance..

**Shaoran**( se acerca pensativo y preocupado por su amigo y lo agarra del hombro haciéndolo reaccionar ) –Eriol te pasa algo..

**Eriol –**Que ¿?... ufff perdón muchachos estaba pensando..

**Yamasaki** (dio una fuerte carcajada donde dejo con un enojo a Eriol)

**Eriol –**de que te ríes idiota ( _el muchacho estaba muy enojado )_

**Yamasaki –**amigo tu piensas jajajaja fuera de bromas Eriol en verdad pensabas¿?¿sera en Sakura..¿?¿ o en Tomoyo.

_**El muchacho peli azul al escuchar el nombre de Tomoyo se puso mal otra vez y de eso Shaoran se dio cuenta y se acerco a Yamasaki.**_

_**Shaoran –**_Yamazaki vasta sabes por que esta mal no lo molestes y bajemos ya es tarde..¡Eriol! Bajas.

**Eriol –**Si vamos..

_**Los 3 muchachos bajaron a cumplir el servicio que les toca hacer por una semana..**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**En el cuarto de las chicas…**_

_**Sakura –**_Tomoyo despierta ya es hora amiga(_le dice con una sonrisa para luego ponerse preocupada. Al ver que su amiga que quería había llorado toda la noche y su pegunta era el por que y con un susurro le dijo ala amatista sea como sea me lo dirás) _

**Tomoyo (**_estirando su cuerpo con un bostezo le dijo a Sakura) –_decirte que Sakura¿?¿

**Sakura –**Estas despierta ¿?(_le dijo asustada _ _después de ver levantada a tomoyo)_** – **me asustaste tomoyo… después del susto de anoche amiga estoy muy susceptible…uff(_dio un suspiro ya algo relajada)_** –** bueno vamos alístate te espero..(_dio una sonrisa)._

**Tomoyo – **bueno espérame si sakura (_dijo la amatista muy apresurada ya que sabe que sera tarde si no se apura y las sancionaran)._

**Rika**(_aun de sueño escuchaba alas chicas alistarse ya que metían mucha bulla al hacerlo) _**–** chicas no es por mala pero aquí tenemos sueño…(_dice bostezando y frotándose los ojos ) _**– **a un es temprano asi que por favor un poco mas de silencio plis..

**Sakura –** perdón… ya nos vamos (_dijo algo apenada y con una sonrisa)._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras las chicas se alistan. Los muchachos **_ **ya bajan para el salón a dejar todo en orden y luego ir al comedor.**

**Yamasaki –**al parecer somos los primeros gggg (_dice dando una sonrisa con la mano tras la cabeza)_

**Shaoran (**_muy serio y con el entrecejo fruncido le pregunta a eriol)_** –**sabes con quienes nos tocaron¿?¿?.. ya llevan 3 minutos de atrazo…

**Eriol**_**(**__con un suspiro le dijo con un tono burlón)_** – **uff… si amigo es cierto ya es demasiado tarde… que hacemos¿?¿?..

**Yamasaki**(_ al escuchar el comentario de su amigo se rio a carcajadas ya que sabia que Shaoran exageraba de mucho)_** –**ya amigo llegaran…. Nos toco con 2 chicas y sabes como tardan ellas..

**Eriol**(_sonrió y pregunta a su amigo con mucha curiosidad)_** – **Yamasaki..¿?¿?no seas malo y dime quienes son ellas…

**Yamasaki –** si lo supiera amigo te lo diría y tu lo sabes …pero tengo que decepcionarte pues ni yo se quienes son..¿?¿?

**Shaoran**(no a gusto con la tardanza de sus compañeras mira a sus amigos….hablar tantas tonterías que se acerca a ellos) **–**oigan ustedes 2 dejen de hablar estupideces y ayuden hasta que nuestras queridas compañeras se dignen en llegar…_(dijo el castaño algo molesto ya que no le gustaba la irresponsabilidad)._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Sakura**_(corre junto asu amiga ya que llevan minutos de atrazo.. cuando de pronto un muchacho la toma de su mano al finalizar las gradas en la cual Sakura salta del susto pero al verlo se relaja un poco ) _**–¡**Yue**!**.. mira que me diste un susto terrible …(_respira agitadamente … después toma un poco de aire para luego tranquilizarse y continuar hablar) _**—**que paso Yue ¿?¿?..desde que hora me andas esperando¿?..

**Yue**_(dio una sonrisa y por poco casi una carcajada al ver de esa manera a Sakura)_**—**hola Tomoyo … Sakura…. Perdón no quise asustarte… ya que ayer no me respondiste cuando vine a tu cuarto…

**Sakura**(_sin dejarlo terminar le interrumpe… algo molesta ya que ayer se llevo tremendo susto por su visita a media noche)_**—**yo si te mato ¡Yueee!.. por culpa tuya anoche no pude cerrar los ¡ojos…! Me lleve un susto tremendo…pero en que estabas pensando..(_dice la castaña golpeándolo ligeramente ).._

**Yue**( _sin saber que hacer si reírse o mirarla con seriedad… solo quiere explicar lo que paso y el por que fue donde ella anoche…pero Sakura no le deja ni siquiera hablar)_**—**Sakura para…. Ya basta …Tomoyo ayúdame. Esta estérica…

**Sakura—**Te pasaste por que eres malo yo que te hice Yue…(_dice sin parar ni dejarlo hablar)._

**Tomoyo**_(sin saber que hacer lo único que se lo ocurrió fue)_**—**Sakura ya se nos hace tarde vamos luego hablas con Yue tranquilízate..

**Sakura**(_con una mirada penetrante y muy molesta se acerca a Yue)_**—**con tigo no termine de hablar y lo aremos en el receso Yue..

**Yue**_(muy asustado no pensó que lo tomaría de esa manera y mucho menos se enojara )_**—**ok sakura te espero entonces(_le dice apenado ya que no fue su intención asustarla anoche, mientras se iba pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza y que cometió el error en buscarla anoche)_**—**uff…. Que idiota fui… solo quería entregarle algo y por mi estupidez la alejo mas de mi..(_decía el peli plateado marchándose al comedor muy furioso con el mismo y al mismo tiempo triste)._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras tanto los chicos ordenaban papeles y limpiaban todo…. Y de pronto entran las dos chicas en la cual se quedan sorprendidos los 3 chicos mas que todo Eriol y Shaoran.. ya que al verlas se quedan boquiabiertos sin decir nada y eso su amigo Yamasaki se dio cuenta y el fue a romper el silencio ya que las muchachas no se sentían a gusto estar ahí.**_

**Sakura—**buenos días…perdón por la tardanza..(_decía la castaña con la cara mirada hacia abajo ya que llevaban 15 minutos de atrazo)._

**Tomoyo—**buenos días (_ella puso una sonrisa que al verla no parecía que le agrade ya que no quería estar ahí por la presencia de Eriol)._

**Yamasaki(**_viendo a sus amigos no se iba a quedar parado sin aprovechar esta situación ya que la noche anterior izo una apuesta con Eriol que Shaoran se quedaría con Sakura y Eriol con tomoyo….pues era su oportunidad y ganar la apuesta)_**—**que suerte tengo… Gracias Dios …(_dijo suavemente para que los presentes ahí no escucharan)_**—**buenos días chicas un placer trabajar con ustedes (_sonrió ya que estaba muy contento con lo que pasaba)_**—**bueno ustedes 2 se quedaran parados ¿?¿?¿…(_les dijo a los amigos que no decían ya nada con la presencia de las chicas)_**—**bueno en mi casa dicen que el que calla9 otorga…. Yo les daré una tarea para que nos ayuden bueno¿?¿?.

**Sakura—**muy bien estoy de acuerdo joven takashi…

**Yamasaki—**puedes llamarme Yamasaki señorita Kinomoto(_dice con una sonrisa)._

**Sakura—**y tu Sakura joven Yamasaki..(_le extiende la mano como lazo de amistad)._

**Tomoyo**_(se acerca a Sakura al susurrarle al oido)_**—**Sakura dile que aremos y de una vez vámonos de aquí ..por favor (_le dijo la amatista algo incomoda)_

**Eriol**(_se acerco a Shaoran y con un tono muy bajo hablo con el)_**—**que rayos le pasa a Yamasaki que es lo que quiere hacer¿?.(_dijo un poco serio)._

**Shaoran**(_aun mas serio y casi molesto fue donde su amigo y lo jalo hacia ellos haciendo que se asuste y casi cayera ya que lo tomo del cuello y lo izo caminar de espaldas)._**—**que te pasa amigo y que estas tramando no los puedes decir.(_dijo muy molesto con la voz muy baja para que las chicas no escucharan)._

**Yamasaki**_(con una sonrisa poco burlona los empezó a responder con el tono también bajo)_**—**que les pasa a ustedes… que a mi nada me pasa ni ,tramo nada… ustedes estan ahí parados con cara de idiotas mirando a esas bellas chicas sin decir nada… pues alguien tuvo que romper el silencio no creen..¿?¿?¿.

**Eriol—**si tienes razón.. pero no nos quedamos mirando estas mal…. A mi me sorprendió ver a las chicas solo eso…

**Shaoran—**igual a mi …

_**De pronto una de las chicas rompe su conversación de los muchachos ya algo incomoda y apresurada..**_

**Tomoyo—**chicos pueden decirnos que hacer para terminar e irnos por favor…

**Sakura**(_mira a su amiga algo sorprendida ya que no dijo ni una palabra todo el tiempo)_**—**Tomoyo¿?¿..

**Eriol**(_al escuchar ala amatista se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y sabia que era por que el estaba ahí.. quería de una vez por todas arreglar las cosas y que ella no siga molesta con el.. se acerco hacia a ella y¿?¿)_**—**yo me encargare de ordenar todas las fotocopias junto a Tomoyo.(Eriol la toma de la mano y sin escuchar nada se la lleva ..

_**Eso dejo sin habla a todos ya que pensaron que Eriol trabajaría con Sakura y no fue.. asi hasta la misma Sakura quedo boqui abierta …Yamasaki sonrió ya que ese era su plan juntar a los tortolitos… o bien dicho ayudar a sus amigos a darse cuenta lo que sentían.. sin que ellos lo supieran.**_

**Yamasaki**(_con una sonrisa burlona miro al piso__y agradeció a Eriol ya que le izo el trabajo mas fácil y solo le quedaba juntar a ambos castaños y eso no era difícil)_**—**oigan ustedes 2 …(_dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada sospechosa ya que se veía que tramaba algo _ y shaoran se dio cuenta…pero Yamasaki era mas listo que el y dijo)**—**trabajen juntos yo llevo estos documentos a la dirección..

**Shaoran**_(sabia lo que planeaba y se ofreció a llevar el los documentos)_**—**amigo yo los llevo ya que puedo hacerlo mas rápido que tu…(_dijo el castaño algo avergonzado ya que la chica le ponía muy nervioso y no sabia el por que )_**—**estas de acuerdo amigo¿?.

**Yamasaki**_(aun mas listo que el contesto)_**—**bueno es que tengo que ir a la enfermería ya que me duele el estomago …y sabían que en tiempos antiguos si te dejabas doler alguna parte de tu cuerpo las personas te curaban dándote hiervas saladas y te ponían ajo alrededor de tu cama…(_cuando de pronto le interrumpe su amigo ya que no le gusta escuchar bobadas de Yamasaki)._

**Shaoran—**ya tu ganas ve…. Y en verdad estaba a punto de creerte hasta que llegaste a la parte de los ajos (_sonrió y mando a su amigo… de pronto las manos le sudaban y no sabia como comenzar y solo se acerco y le dijo)_**—**no creas en las cosas de Yamasakia veces habla estupideces..(_dijo muy serio y apenado a la vez)._

**Sakura—**no era cierto nada lo que dijo¿?¿?..(_le dijo muy ingenua ya que sakura aparte de tener miedo.. se creía todo lo que le dicen .)_

**Shaoran**_(la miro con una ceja levantada y una expresión burlona para decirle )_**—**aparte de despistada e impuntual eres muy ingenua señorita kinomoto.(_dio respiro profundo para luego continuar cuando cortandole la palabra Sakura le dijo)_**—**vam…

**Sakura—**seré ingenua y todo lo que tu quieras. Pero no tengo ese carácter tipo ogro mezclado con grinch que es ¡insoportable! Li… aparte yo te pedí disculpas Cosa que tu vocabulario no la conoce..(_dio un respiro para continuar)_**—**no te hice nada para que estés asi con migo(_le dijo molesta ya que tenia razón)_**—**y si vamos a estar asi mejor me voy y no me importa recibir una sanción…prefiero mil veces eso que estar escuchando mas estupideces tuyas..(_se dirige hacia la puerta cuando de pronto Shaoran se pone frente a ellay cierra la puerta)_**—**déjame pasar por favor(_dice muy Molesta ya que no quería mas escuchar lo que dice el castaño)._

**Shaoran**_(sabia que ella tenia razón…el no tenia que estar de esa ya que solo era un accidente lo aquello que paso. Pero por que estaba enojado con ella¿?¿? Se preguntaba mil veces ..que sera ese enojo¿?¿? Pues hasta que lo aclare solo queda llevar la fiesta en paz.. hasta que sepa que es este sentimiento de enojo ya que con nadie le paso esto… dio un suspiro y la miro fijamente en la cual vio por primera vez los ojos verde esmeraldas que brillaba ya que estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima y eso a el no le gusto y solo dijo)_**—**disculpa …perdona mi comportamiento, no era mi intención lastimarte y causarte daño… pero bueno yo no tengo mucha paciencia o el carácter amable que tienen mis amigos soy muy serio por que me criaron de esa manera y aunque no lo creas no se tratar con las damas y por eso te pido que me disculpes por favor…(le dice mas calmado y apenado).

**Sakura**_( al ver a este Li Shaoran no creía si estaba despierta o dormida ya que las 4 veces que se topo con el se comporto muy frio y distante con ella e izo creer que era un chico arrogante y creído.. , pero ahora era muy sincero con sus palabras y muy amable en la cual tuvo otro comportamiento con el)__**—**_esta bien Li acepto tus disculpas (_le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente…ella se había dado cuenta que el tenia el cabello muy rebelde y sus ojos ámbares que resaltaban su mirada y ahora si entendió por que todas mueren por el.. si es un chico muy simpático y bien parecido. Sakura bajo la mirada algo ruborizada)_**—**hee… bueno vamos hacer el trabajo ya es tarde… no creo que podamos ya ir a desayunar…

**Shaoran(**_se levanto de la puerta y sonrió.. ya que la muchacha no era lo que pensaba… pues era una chica muy comprensiva y no terca como creía)_**—**ok kinomoto vamos..

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Tomoyo al salir del aula junto con eriol por las copias ella se detuvo y le dijo..**_

**Tomoyo—**para Eriol … que haces¿?¿? por que saliste con migo y dejaste a Sakura¿?¿? No quiero que lastimes a mi amiga entiendes¿?¿(_dijo muy enojada saliéndole algunas lagrimas… la amatista no quería admitir que eso le dolía bastante ya que amaba mucho al joven peli azul … muy resignada y firme con su decisión dijo)_**—**si la quieres ve y búscala que pierdes el tiempo con migo.. yo no te ayudare a estar con ella..

**Eriol**_(sorprendido con esas palabras…no sabia que hacer… pues la chica castaña no le interesaba. Al menos solo como amiga y nada mas ..el tenia partido en 2 su corazón estaba confundido entre Tomoyo y yuko.. y ahora le duele saber que la chica que quiere piensa que el esta interesado en su mejor amiga y eso debería aclararlo. Pues hasta anoche se dio cuenta que Tomoyo le interesa solo que debería estar seguro cuanto… ya que yuko también le interesa y lo tiene confundido..)_**—**mira tomoyo… Sakura solo es una amiga solo eso y si estuve cordial con ella era por 2 razones.. uno por que se que es familiar tuyo y quisiera llevarme bien con tu familia..

**Tomoyo(**_al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de las palabras que dice el muchacho… en la cual recordó._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**En un mirador están 2 muchachos enamorados hablando muy tranquilos y felices de muchas cosas… ambos contentos la muchacha mirada al frente y el muchacho abrazándola de la cintura con la barbilla en su hombro. Dice.**_

**Eriol—**mi angel te gusta este lugar¿?¿?

**Tomoyo—**si esta hermoso Eriol.. muchas gracias por traerme aquí _(dice con una alegria y sonrisa)_

**Eriol—**bueno es que en mi familia tenemos costumbres en la cual es ser muy caballeroso con la persona que estas de novia…(_le explica el peli azul)_**—**tenemos reglas sabes no puedo presentar muchas novias a mi padre.. solo la que es merecedora como esposa… y nosotros los Reed tenemos que también conocer la familia de aquella persona que elegimos como pareja permanente..(_dice muy serio y preocupado ala vez)_

**Tomoyo**(_al ver la preocupacion del joven decide hablar)_**—**pero no hay problema Eriol se que a mi familia tu le caerás muy bien ya que no son muchos..(_la amatista siente que su amado se aleja lentamente)_** –**que pasa Eriol ¿?¿?...

**Eriol**_(con la mirada abajo decide responder a su novia y serle sincero)_**—**Tomoyo yo ya elegí ala persona quien sera mi esposa.. y la verdad….

**Tomoyo**_(le mira muy confundida al no saber de lo que habla y lo interrumpe)_**—**elegiste¿?¿? no entiendo de que hablas¿?¿… Yo soy tu novia.. a quien elegiste Eriol.(_dice con lagrimas en los ojos y la garganta seca al no poder ya hablar por las tonterías que decía su novio)_**—¡**eriol respóndemeee **¡! **De que estas hablando..

**Eriol**_(el no saber que decir solo le queda ser sincero ya que ella no se merecía que la siga mintiendo)_**—**Tomoyo yo estoy enamorado de otra chica mucho mas grande que yo… me gusta mucho y la amo…

**Tomoyo**(_el no saber que hacer ese momento solo pasaban cosas en su cabeza y el preguntarle el por que jugo asi con ella)_**—**y por que Eriol ¿?¿?por que me haces esto¿?¿? Yo que te hice para que me lastimes de tal manera.¿?¿?.. ¡respondeeee!..

**Eriol**(_no pensó que ella lo llegaría amar de tal manera.. solo pasaba por su cabeza que se divertirían un poco y ella entendería… no pensó llegar hasta ese punto ya que solo el cree sentir un poco de cariño por ella )_**—**Tomoyo nunca me imagine que llegarías a amarme… por que yo solo siento cariño por ti nada mas..(_dice con sinceridad y tristeza ala vez .. por que no era su intención lastimarla pensó que ella lo tomaría como las demás chicas lo tomaron...)_**—**Tomoyo lo siento. Discúlpame…

**Tomoyo**(_muy molesta con la mirada hacia abajo y con las lagrimas derramando solo dice)_**—**nunca mas me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra de lo que te reste de vida.. entiendes.. déjame sola no quiero volverte a ver… y escúchame bien te deseo la felicidad con tu novia y espero te ame como alguna vez yo lo hice por que este amor que tengo se muere hoy junto con tigo.. ( _dice para luego correr y alejarse de el)_

**Eriol**(_dejándose caer en el piso se apoyo ala pared en la cual también le rodaban algunas lagrimas por la estupidez que izo)_**—**eres un tonto Eriol Hiragizawa…¡ un idiota! … que me pasa por que estoy asi si solo le guardo cariño.. ahh por que me duele tanto¿?¿? Por que…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Tomoyo**_(al recordar esas palabras solo pudo decirle)_**—**por que no vas y conoces a la familia de la mujer que amas ¿?¿?.por que me molestas y quieres conocer a mi familia...¿?¿? Ya te dije esa vez eriol que ya no te acerques a mi y mucho menos a mi familia.. que es lo que no entendiste..hee¿?¿? Ve y corre al lado de la persona por la cual me cambiaste… por tu futura esposa… y deja de molestar..(_se va la amatista pero el la sostiene de la mano sin dejarla ir)_**—**sueltame por favor..

**Eriol—**no lo are…. Esta ve no te dejo ir… seria un idiota si te dejara ir de nuevo..(_le dice sosteniéndola fuertemente de la muñeca)._

**Tomoyo—**que caso tiene que me sigas hablando yo…. Yo… _(dice la amatista con los ojos cerrados pensando si sera mejor decirle la peor mentira que lo puede lastimar y en la cual aria que al fin la deje en paz)_**—**yo…¡YO NO TE AMOOO ERIOL ¡! Ese amor murió el mismo día que tu me cambiaste por otra.. ese día enterré ese amor junto con tigo …asi que no quiero mas que me hables de eso….

**Eriol(**_se estaba tragando todo eso que le decía …. Pero la amatista cometió el error en decirle que ya no quiere escuchar mas eso… ahí el dudo de sus palabras.. por que no quiere recordar mas lo nuestro¿?¿? Y el joven saco una conclusión sobre aquello que dijo. Ella lo seguía amando solo lo estaba negando para lastimarlo a el)_**—**mi angel no sabes mentir..(_dijo con una sonrisa burlona…)_**—**tu sabes muy bien que no me as olvidado y …yo.. yo no te olvidado…

**Tomoyo**_(se sorprende y abre mas los ojos al escuchar lo que el joven peli azul le estaba diciendo… no sabia si creerle o no)_**..**

**Eriol**_(con la mirada firme la rincono ala pared apoyo una mano sobre esta y le dijo)_**—**quiero ser sincero con tigo…(_dio un respiro profundo para luego continuar)_**—** estoy muy confundido por el momento …. Solo déjame aclarar esto por favor … no quiero perderte. Pero también quiero estar seguro para no volverte a lastimar… mi angel te lo suplico ayúdame por favor… te necesito. Después de esto te juro que si tengo todo claro seré muy honesto con tigo.(_dice esperando que ella acepte la petición… pero si no era asi .. el no la dejaría ir fácil hasta no obtener una explicación )_**—**por favor Tomoyo respondeme¿?¿?..

**Tomoyo**_(rompe el silencio al escuchar todo lo que le dice el peli azul… si sus palabras y todo lo que dijo sean ciertas y lo único que puede hacer es preguntar si lo que siente es lo mismo que ella para poder darle una respuesta)_**—**Eriol quiero que seas sincero con migo … _(baja la mirada antes de escuchar la respuesta…. Ya que si le diría que no.. ella tome fuerza para luego retirarse sin dar ni una sola lagrima mas por el)_**—**tu… tu… ahh TU ME AMAS ERIOL¿?¿?..

**Eriol**(_no sabia que responder por que no tenia a un concreto sus sentimientos. Pero sabia también que si le decía eso ella se iría y eso es lo menos que el quería..dejarla ir. Asi que pensó rápidamente para poder darle una respuesta sin que ella lo deje)_**—**Te amo si..(_dijo dejando ala amatista muy sorprendida…ya que ella no esperaba esa respuesta… pero Continuo hablando)_**—**pero como te dije a un principio estoy confundido y quiero resolverlo…(_le dijo con la mirada baja)_**—**quiero estar seguro y entregarte mi amor solo a ti.. (_dijo el muchacho con un suspiro)_**—**estas de acuerdo Mi angel.(_la mira para tener una respuesta positiva)_

**Tomoyo**(se queda pensando al no saber que decir ..y luego biene asu mente)..

Flas bakc

**Sakura—**Tomoyo creo que me gusta eriol.. es muy lindo, tierno… no te parece..

**Tomoyo—**no me parece Sakura hay mas tiernos y lindos… al final a el solo le gusta chiscas mas grandes…. Aparte Yuna es mas lindo que el… te loo presentare..

**Sakura—**creo que estoy enamorada Tomoyo de Eriol…

Fin del back

**Tomoyo**(_al recordar eso se pone peor y quiere llorar sin saber que hacer y eriol la mira extrañado al no saber que le pasa)_**—**Eriol yo…

**Quiere darle una respuesta y toca la campana de entrada y de pronto aparece una chica y se cuelga de su cuello de Eriol con una sonrisa.. tomoyo estaba furiosa pero mejor para ella asi le da una oportunidad para irse..**

**Tomoyo—**yo me voy aclara bien tus sentimientos eriol y luego hablamos (_dijo algo molesta por la aparición de la chica pero ala vez tranquila Ya que el timbre y la chica le salvaron el dia asi que se fue tranquila si saber que decirle o que respuesta darle.)._

**Eriol—**tomoyo espera¡!..y tu akiho bájate que nunca te di esas confianzas…(_el peli azul estaba muy molesto por que perdió la oportunidad de volver con su amada…pero asi mejor.. el tenia tiempo para buscar a yuko y aclarar sus sentimientos).._

**Akiho—**perdón Eriol solo quería saber como estabas solo eso… no pensé que te enojarías¿?¿?(_le dice algo sarcástica ..para luego preguntar)_**—**viste a shaoran..¿?¿? No lo vi.. (_dice mirando a varias partes).._

**Eriol**_(con una sonrisa sarcástica la miro.. y respondió)_**—**creo que esta con su novia hoy les toco …. En el curso y bueno no lo molestes o si no ..se molesta con tigo..(_le dijo ya que por culpa de ella se fue tomoyo y tenia que vengarse)_**—**adiós Akiho nos vemos luego… tengo que ir por unas copias..

**Akiho**(_quedándose impactada ya que lleva 2 años tras shaoran se puso furiosa)__**—**_voy y veo quien es la muchachita que me quito a Shaorannn¡!¡!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Yamasaki se fue feliz ala dirección ya que cumplió lo que tenia que hacer, aparte que ya tenia ganada la apuesta. Se acerco ala dirección y al entrar vio.**_

**Yamasaki—**buenos días señorita Directora…le traje unos documentos (_dice luego al ver a los 2 muchachos sentados se puso muy contento y los saludo a ambos y estos se pararon para darle un abrazo)_**—**hola kero y Spinel un gusto verlos..(_les dice con una sonrisa en la cual la directora se paro para decirle)._

**Directora Miho**_(se levanta muy molesta por el comportamiento del muchacho y le dice)_**—**mas compostura joven Takashi... y vaya a su salón..

**Yamasaki**_(estaba preocupado si sus dos amigos entrarían y estarían en el mismo salón y no le importo ser regañado pero debía saberlo)_**—**Directora Miho espero no se moleste con la pregunta que le are Pero es necesario que lo haga… mis compañeros entraran en mi mismo salon o los cambio¿?¿?..(_dijo el muchacho algo serio ,ya que estimaba muchos a sus amigos y no quisiera separarse de ellos)._

**Directora Miho**(_dio un respiro profundo y respondió)_**—**Joven takashi vaya a su salón ya se estará enterando …ya que hay 2 salones y tengo que dividir por igual a los alumnos …. Ya me pidieron 3 alumnos ir al salón A.. pero eso lo estaré viendo hasta que todos ya estén presentes.. asi que por favor le pido que vaya a su salón.

**Yamasaki**(_un poco preocupado por no recibir la respuesta se retira, después de despedirse de sus amigos)_**—**esta bien señorita Miho me retiro, nos vemos chicos (_marcho el muchacho, no tan animado)._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras en el salón sakura y shaoran estaban ordenando todo cuando sakura se acerco hacia shaoran algo tímida al no saber como el castaño racionaría.. pero tenia que preguntar o si no lo aria mal el trabajo ya que es la primera vez que hace eso..**_

**Sakura—**heee.. Li..¿?

**Shaoran**(_extrañado y una ceja levantada mira de reojo a Sakura)_** –**que paso …¿?¿

**Sakura—**este… yo..(_dice mientras shaoran la observa….no sabia como preguntar ya que le daba mucha pena el no saber hacer un simple trabajo_…_ pero despues de unos segundos se anima a preguntar)_**—**hay… li.. no se como hacer estoooo¿?¿? Ya que es la primera vez que lo hago y se me resulta difícillll….

**Shaoran**_( al verla empieza a dar unas carcajadas… y eso no fue agradable para la castaña)_**—**solo era eso..¿?¿?¿ no te preocupes yo lo hago, y despues te enseño para que esta semana lo realices sin ayuda.(_dijo el Castaño con una sonrisa)_

**Sakura**_(al ver el comportamiento del castaño se sorprendió, ya que el no es asi o bueno no demostró ese carácter con ella cuando entro al Instituto y eso es lo que ala castaña con ojos verdes esmeraldas la extraño bastante y haciendo que ella se quede perdida al mirarlo)._

**Shaoran**_(al ver ala muchacha en trance y confundida mirándolo fijamente lo confundía a el también, por que no sabia si le ponía atención a lo que le decía ) _**—**oye kinomoto estas bien..¿?¿?

**Sakura**(_sacudió la cabeza y lo miro nuevamente con una sonrisa cosa que eso al castaño lo ruborizo. Para luego contestarle)_**—**si Li..(dijo con la mirada hacia el piso u ruborizada al mismo tiempo) **—**gracias por enseñarme Li…eres muy bueno, yo te juzgue mal. (Vuelve a sonreír esta vez mirándolo)

**Shaoran**(_aun mas rojo pone la mirada a un lado algo nervioso y responde)_**—**no es nada Sakura..

**Sakura**(_la castaña se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre cosa que izo caer algunos papeles y eso le puso mas nerviosa a un)_**—**hay lo sientooo.. soy muy despistada que a veces no se lo que hago..enserio lo siento Li..

**Shaoran**_(se agacho para ayudarla a recoger todo los papeles. Al no saber por que de pronto lo dejo caer… el castaño se preguntaba si era por lo que el dijo, el llamarle por su nombre estaba bien o mal¿?)_**—**no te preocupes… no pensé que llamarte por tu nombre te pusiera incomoda discúlpame a mi..(_dijo el ambarino un poco apenado)_**.**

**Sakura**_(sacudió la cabeza negando que no fue su culpa, aun mas nerviosa y ruborizada quiso preguntar el por que la llamo asi ya que no era normal en el)_**—**Li .. puedo preguntarte algo¿?¿?.

**Shaoran**_(muy extrañado y curioso ala vez contesta)_**—**bueno que paso..¿?

**Sakura—**por ..por que.. tu..(dio un respiro profundo para luego continuar con su pregunta cuando de pronto).

**Yamasaki—**hola chi…cos..(_se sorprende al ver a los dos castaños agachados uno al frente de otro sin discutir ni nada)_**—**oooo…. Veo que vamos por buen camino…(_dice con una sonrisa para luego seguir) _**—**los dos tortolitos apúrense que ya toco la campana…(_dijo el muchacho en tono burlón._

**Sakura**(se levanto junto a shaoran ambos sonrojados.. cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta se choco con un muchacho rubio y al verlo brinco de felicidad para luego darle un fuerte abrazoo).

**Shaoran**( _al ver tal acto se asombro y extraño por la reacción de la muchacha y al mismo tiempo sintió molestia y enojo ya que no entendía esa reacción por ella.. el estaba confundido por que no entendía esto que pasaba por que sentía eso y se ponía de tal forma) _**—**takashi… voy por eriol dijo el ambarino dirigiéndose a la salida.

**Yamasaki**(_asombrado a lo que sus ojos miraban no podía creerlo.. de pronto escucho que le hablaban y si era shaoran muy serio y molesto eso lo asombro mas que lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos)_**—**que paso amigo…¿? Eriol esta por venir..

_**Dijo el muchacho… cuando de pronto shaoran se dirigía ala puerta el chico rubio lo agarro del hombro para decirle.—que pasa amigo no me saludas…¿?¿?( el castaño lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa poco agradable y no era por que le molestaba el si no que.. le enojaba que sakura tenga una confianza a un desconocido.. o tal vez no lo era¿?)**_

**CONTINUARA…..**

_BUENO MIS LECTORES PERDON POR HACERLES ESPERAR GGGGGG YA QUE BUENO ESTOY CON OTRA HISTORIA LO VERAN…PUES ME DEJO SIN TIEMPO. PERO YA DEVUELTA Y A SEGUIR,ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO QUISE PONER MUCHAS COSAS TENCION, CELOS,RECUERDOS QUE DUELEN Y YA ESTA AHÍ TODOOOO… BUENO ME DESPIDO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE ME FALTA Y MEJORAR.._

_BESOS… ATTE: SOL DE YUE._


End file.
